1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a vacuum cleaner with scrubbers.
2. Background Information
A vacuum cleaner is a device that uses an air pump to create a partial vacuum to suck up dust and dirt from carpeted floors. Most homes with carpeted floors in possess a domestic vacuum cleaner for cleaning. The dirt is collected by a filtering system or a cyclone for later disposal. However, vacuum cleaners lack ability to clean tile and grout, as well as carpet effectively. What is needed is a vacuum cleaner to overcome these and other problems.